


I Want Your Midnights

by asharee_arie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: Alec is spending New Year's Eve without Magnus until suddenly he isn't.***She frowns at the way he mimics her tone and rolls her eyes at him. He can see the wheels spinning in her mind, puzzling over his resistance, until a small spark of understanding dawns in her eyes. "He's not here to kiss. Of course, you don't want to be inside."Alec knows the truth is written all over his face, so he doesn't bother to confirm her suspicions.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	I Want Your Midnights

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's New Year's Eve, of course. :)

The balcony door slides open behind him, a flurry of cheerful party sounds spilling out into the night before the door clicks shut again effectively muffling the happy chaos inside. A few seconds later, Alec feels slim arms wrap around his middle as his sister, Isabelle, leans into his side. 

“You should come inside,” she says softly, “I know you miss him but standing outside in the cold isn’t going to help.”

Alec blows a breath out in fond exasperation but leans into her hug and wraps an arm around her. “Iz, I’m fine. I just needed a minute to myself.”

Her expression when she tips her head up to look at him isn’t convinced but she doesn’t push. Of all his siblings, Isabelle is the one who unerringly knows how to read him. She's uncannily good at knowing when he needs a kick in the ass and when she needs to back off and let him bumble through something on his own. 

She steps back from the balcony rail and gestures with flourish toward the empty chaise lounge chairs behind them. “Shall we?”

The exaggerated sweep of her arm has the desired effect making Alec laugh as he flops down on the nearest one. There are multiple chairs to choose from but, just like when they were kids, Iz wedges herself onto the same one ignoring Alec's mostly ceremonial huff of annoyance.

“One cushion means one person.” Alec grumbles even as he shifts to make room for her. It’s vaguely uncomfortable, the cold metal of the patio furniture jabbing into his right hip and Izzy’s unusually sharp elbow digging into his other side but it’s also nice. Comforting and sweet in a way that makes Alec feel warm down to his toes even though the New York air is bitingly cold.

Izzy tucks herself against his side, resting her chin on her pulled up legs. She’s wrapped up in Simon’s too big winter coat with a shockingly fluorescent stocking hat pulled low on her forehead. It's an especially incongruous look when paired with her sparkly party dress and tights.

"You look ridiculous," he tells her once they've both managed to find a semblance of comfort on the shared chair. 

Her brows draw together in affront and she pokes him sharply in the stomach. "Simon said I looked cute."

Alec laughs, batting away her vengeful fingers. "As if Simon would dare say anything else."

One well-maintained brow arches even as a giant grin breaks across his sister’s face, "You know what they say, happy wife, happy life!" 

The way her face lights up as she dissolves into giggles tugs an amused grin from Alec that only grows as her mirth culminates in an uncharacteristically inelegant snort. 

"Simon definitely has that on a cross stitch somewhere," he mutters causing Izzy to let out a fresh peal of giggles and clutch her sides as her whole body shakes with renewed laughter. 

"This is nice," she remarks when she's finally caught her breath. "We don't spend enough time together."

While not strictly true, Alec understands the sentiment. The Lightwood siblings spend an inordinate amount of time together, weekly dinners are all but mandatory, and Izzy joins Alec and Jace for sparring sessions as often as possible, but one on one time with just Izzy has become a rare commodity. 

Alec hums in agreement and they sit in easy silence, her head resting on his shoulder until he feels her begin to shiver against his side. "Go inside, Iz. I'll come in after midnight. I promise."

"Alec."

"Iz."

She frowns at the way he mimics her tone and rolls her eyes at him. He can see the wheels spinning in her mind, puzzling over his resistance, until a small spark of understanding dawns in her eyes. "He's not here to kiss. Of course, you don't want to be inside."

Alec knows the truth is written all over his face, so he doesn't bother to confirm her suspicions. 

"You're such a sap," she teases with a tender smile. 

In a move that makes Alec love her all the more, she doesn't argue with his decision, just wiggles around until she can wrap him up in another hug. It's an awkward angle and the pom pom on her stocking hat is jammed into his eye but Alec doesn't complain. "Thanks, Iz," he says, pressing a light kiss on her forehead. 

Her gaze is warm and understanding when she pulls back. She lifts a palm to his cheek and smiles. "Love you, hermano. Come inside when you're ready." 

* * *

Alec is still sprawled out on the lounge chair when he hears the door open again not even five minutes later. Lightwoods aren't exactly known for their patience, Izzy especially, so Alec isn't surprised that she has already tiptoed back out to check on him.

“Seriously, Iz, I’m fine,” Alec huffs without opening his eyes. “You don’t need to keep checking on me.”

“Well, darling, with an attitude like that I’m surprised that your lovely sister checks on you at all.”

The words are light and teasing and they’re the best thing that Alec has heard all day. His eyes fly open to see Magnus standing just outside the door, the expression in his eyes enough to ignite a warm burn in Alec's gut. His outfit is unusually simplistic, well-fitting dark jeans and a navy henley unbuttoned just enough to show off his standard array of necklaces, his makeup minimal but flawless. He looks perfectly put together but it’s a far cry from his usual flair. Magnus must read the question in his eyes because he just shrugs. “I wouldn’t have made it here by midnight if I went home to primp first.”

“You're still the best thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Magnus’ eyes visibly melt at the matter of fact declaration. “Alexander, I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

“You were you.”

It’s his most immutable truth. He loves Magnus. In every possible universe, in any alternate timeline, Alec would still love Magnus. He will _always_ love Magnus. 

Alec moves to get up, but his husband beats him to it, striding across the balcony to join Alec on his chair. Where Izzy and Alec had jostled for space, their limbs fighting for room, Magnus fits perfectly in between his legs, his weight along Alec's body a welcome anchor. The warmth of him untwists something in Alec's chest and he can’t stifle his contented sigh.

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Alec nuzzles along the soft skin behind Magnus' ear, luxuriating in the familiar sandalwood scent, and drops a string of kisses along the graceful line of his neck. His fingers itch to sweep over every inch of Magnus, burning with the need to assure himself that Magnus is really here, until a sudden thought distracts him.

"Wait, why are you home? I thought you weren't flying in until tomorrow?"

"We wrapped up our meeting earlier than expected so I paid an exorbitant fee to change my flight and here I am." Magnus walks his fingers casually up Alec’s chest as they talk. “They say that how you spend New Year’s Eve is how you’ll spend the rest of the year and I couldn’t bear to be anywhere other than with you.”

Alec can't help but drag Magnus further up his chest so that he can finally kiss him properly. The first soft touch of their lips easing an ache that Alec hadn’t been aware was there until he feels the weight of it slipping from his limbs.

The sudden unexpected lightness makes Alec smile. A blindingly happy, just because smile that disrupts their kiss and makes Magnus laugh when he sees it.

“Would you stop being so damn happy and just kiss me?” he grouses, ghosting his fingertips over Alec’s collarbones and up his neck.

Alec gladly obeys the command, tilting his head to recapture Magnus' lips. His intent to keep things light is shot to hell when Magnus grumbles impatiently in the back of his throat before lithely shifting to straddle him, sinking his fingers into Alec's hair. A whine escapes Alec at the abrupt shift, his hands falling to grip Magnus by the hips.

Happiness buzzes pleasantly through Alec's veins as his husband mouths down his neck. "I missed you so much," Alec gasps as Magnus sucks at a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his throat. 

Something in the words makes Magnus pause his ministrations, his touch gentling as he rests his forehead in the curve of Alec's shoulder. The feel of Magnus' breath panting erratically against his bare skin, the heat of it contrasting sharply with the cold winter air, makes Alec shudder with want. 

"I missed you quite unbearably, Alexander." 

The whispered words skitter across his skin, his whole body shuddering at the sensation. He presses a lingering kiss to Magnus' temple and sweeps his hands up and down the long line of Magnus' spine. Magnus hums contentedly at the touch and cards his fingers tenderly through Alec's hair. A sizzle of heat still lingers beneath the tender touches but Alec is in no rush to do anything but hold this man in his arms. 

The balcony door slides open behind them, loud laughter echoing into the night. Alec swallows down his instinctive annoyance at the interruption but gives it full reign when he cranes his head to see twin matching grins from his siblings. "Don't even start," he warns. 

"Buddy, hate to interrupt, but Simon is worried his neighbors will call in a complaint for lewd public behavior if you guys don't knock it off." Jace's voice doesn't sound sorry at all and Alec resolves to flatten him the next time they spar.

Magnus seems content to continue straddling Alec as he addresses their new audience. "Blondie, we all know you live to cock block Alexander and, Isabelle, you and Sherwin have done far worse on this balcony."

Alec and Jace both cringe at the words while Izzy's lips curl up in a pleased smirk. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell." 

"Gross, Iz," Jace groans. 

"If you guys don't mind," Alec says, slipping a hand beneath Magnus' shirt to palm at the muscled expanse of his lower back, "I'm going to keep kissing my husband now."

The sound of his siblings bickering good-naturedly fades as they slip back into the party, leaving him alone with Magnus once more.

Magnus leans in, a teasing glint in his eyes, “You were saying?”

Alec rolls his eyes and reaches up to tangle his fingers in Magnus’ necklaces pulling him closer with a gentle tug. He pauses just before their lips meet to whisper, “Happy New Year, Magnus.”

The kiss, when it comes, feels like the best homecoming Alec has ever had. If this is the way they’re going to spend the next year, Alec can’t wait to get started. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter at @asharee_arie or Tumblr at asharee-arie.


End file.
